The Never Ending Story of Me
by Diana S Riddle
Summary: The story of the Heir of Slytherin's journey through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...(PG13 for language)
1. Introduction to Destruction

**Introduction to Destruction ****  
****My Story's Beginning****  
****  
****It was a cold night and I was born in a hospital in England from Tina Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka Voldemort) was my father. That was the night they realized they were cousins, related to Salazar Slytherin. ****  
****I still remember when I was but a year old. My father was angry at my mother for letting James Potter try to kill me. The scab was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Father ran out the door and killed Lillian and James Potter, leaving Harry Potter with a lightning scar, with a few of the powers of Slytherin. He lost his own powers on that dreadful night. ****  
**** Meanwhile, at the Riddle Manor, not far from the Malfoy Manor, I lay there crying as Tina was sobbing and talking to herself, when a little blonde boy crawled in through the window. He looked to be my age. He crawled up to me and said, "The names Mowfoy. Dwaco Mowfoy. And youwa?" "Who d'ya think? Oh well. The name'th Diana Thlytherin Riddle. You need to talk better." He started giggling and kissed my cheek. Then I fell asleep. ****  
****  
****I was forced to live with the Weasleys when my parents went into in hiding. It wasn't the best, but I didn't hate it, either.****  
**** When I was 10 years old, I got my Hogwarts letter for my first year. "I thought you were supposed to be eleven." "Your eleven in December." "True," I said, as I went up to my room. I went up to Joseph(my serpent)'s cage. "We're going to Hogwarts in a few weeks. We can see the Chamber of Secrets my father's memory keeps telling me about. I bet it'll be fun..."**  
  
  



	2. Chapter One of the NeverEnding Story of ...

  
**The Freak/Heir of Slytherin**  
  
**Ron came into the room, so I stopped talking to Joseph. "Hello, Ron. What house d'you think you'll be in?" "Gryffindor. How about you? Let me guess: Hufflepuff." "Very funny. I just know I'll be in Slytherin. Knowing Fred and George, Gryffindor seems okay." "Just okay??? Gryffindor's the best!"****  
****  
****Percy was standing at the door. "Being a Gryffindor prefect, I must agree. But will you please keep it down in here? Oh, and Diana, come with me."   
"Okay." So I followed Percy into his room, where he shut the door and told me to take a seat. "Good. Now I'd like to tell you a bit about my family. I'll give you a hint: if it wasn't for my family, I'd be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin most likely."   
"I see. Why are you telling me this?"   
"Because now that you live here, you're like part of the family. Ron and Ginny don't know yet, though. What house do you think you'll be in? You seem like an uncanny cross between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin."   
"I think Slytherin."   
"Ah. Well, I probably wouldn't choose Slytherin, but with my ambition," he smiled as if to finish his sentence. I meekly smiled back, blushing slightly.   
"You remind me alot of Penelope when I first met her."   
"Who's Penelope?"   
"She's a Ravenclaw prefect."   
"You like her, don't you? Judging by your face, I'd say she felt the same." Percy's face went scarlet.   
"Don't tell a soul."   
"Why would I? Your brothers don't seem to like you that much. If I told them, they'd find a way to hold it against you." I smiled again, a little less nervously. Percy smiled at me as if to say, "You're nice, but I think I'm a little too old for you." We sat there in a few minutes of awkward silence. Then Percy broke the silence by saying, "Well, it's getting late. Out you go. Goodnight, Diana." "Goodnight, Percy." So I left the room for Fred and George's room, where I ended up staying. ****  
****  
****"Having fun with Percy, were you?" asked Fred, smiling. He had this strange thing for teasing me. "More fun than I've ever had with you," I said, and George snickered. Fred was abashed. It didn't take me by surprise when he said, "Well, George and I refuse to sleep on the floor anymore nights, and we won't let you either. So, there! Two beds, three people, no sleeping bags. I am not sleeping with George."   
"I guess I'll ask Percy, then."   
"No!"   
"I guess I'll sleep on the blanket my mother gave me for my first Christmas." ****  
**** "Who is your mother?" "I think you'd be more interested in my father. Think about that while I get ready for bed." I went into the closet to change into my nightclothes, a black nightgown over green plaid pants. I went back into the room, where George was putting a pillow and blanket on the floor. ****  
**** "It's only Fred who refuses to sleep on the floor. I think he loves you. You can have my bed for tonight." "Thanks, George." "Oh, but my bed's much more comfy, especially with me in it." "No thanks. Nice try, though." So I slept in George's bed that night.****  
****  
****Days went by and finally it was the day before Hogwarts. I wasn't feeling too well, but I went to Diagon Alley, anyway and bought my school supplies. I also went to Knockturn Alley and saw a blonde, pointy-faced, silver-eyed boy. I took a ripped baby picture out of my pocket and wondered if it was the same blonde, pointy-faced, silver-eyed boy. ****  
**** When he noticed me, I saw him take something out of his pocket. I went back to Diagon Alley and told Mrs.Weasley, who never liked me from the beginning, about the blonde boy and his father. "Malfoy," she breathed, and I could tell that Malfoy wasn't her favorite name. ****  
**** When we got home, I went straight to(George's)bed after throwing up in the front yard. George came into the room. "Sick the first day of Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine. Sorry to say it, but your temperature is far above 100. You won't get well by tomorrow. I'll get you some tea. That should make you feel better." "Thanks." Once he left the room, I had fallen asleep. The next day was terrible. My sickness was better, but not enough to go to school.****  
****  
****Mr.Weasley drove me to Hogwarts the second day. "Thank you, Mr.Weasley," and to Hogwarts I went. I met all of the professors, who were waiting in front of the castle happily. I also met a giant of a man named Hagrid. He seemed nice for his sort. I was sorted in private in Dumbledore's office. "Slytherin!" the hat said at the mere sight of me, and McGonnagal, Hagrid, and Sprout twitched, and Professor Snape smiled. ****  
****  
****It was about breakfast time, so I went to the Great Hall. I sat next to a girl with a pug-like face. "My name's Pansy Parkinson. You?" "Diana Riddle. Nice to meet you, Pansy." "Likewise, I'm sure." "Why does it seem like no one likes Slytherin except for Professor Snape?" "Dunno." Just then, the blonde silver-eyed, pointy-faced kid from Knockturn Alley and possibly the baby picture came over to the Slytherin table with who Pansy told me were Crabbe and Goyle.****  
**** "What's your name, new girl?" "Riddle. Diana Riddle. And you're that Draco kid. I've heard of you. Rumors seem to decieve you. Never seen such an ugly face on such a hot guy." Pansy blushed, but no one noticed. ****  
**** Draco, feeling especially cocky, said, "And I've never seen such a freak get sorted into Slytherin." ****  
****"And I've never seen such a brat come up with such pathetic insults." ****  
****"And I've never seen anyone with a face that would count as enough as an insult to start with." "Then I guess you need to take another look into the mirror." Draco shook my hand, sneering in a happy kind of way, while I smiled back. Before leaving, Draco gave a peice of parchment to me, which said:****  
****11:00PM -- common room -- be there****  
**** He left the table, and Pansy kept trying to steal the note written by Draco so she could make a shrine. ****  
**** I saw someone at the Hufflepuff table staring at me from the corner of my eye, but every time I looked at him, he looked away. Then I stared at him, but he'd only looked back once, and I'd immediately looked down at the table I was sitting at. ****  
**** Then, Professor Snape came by, whispering into my ear, "Mr. Maiorana isn't the only one," then he walked away. "That was odd," I told Pansy, as she drank her pumpkin juice. Then she told me, "He's right, you know. Look at the Ravenclaw table, and the Gryffindor table. What kind of a name is Maiorana? Oh well. Seems like there's a guy in every house that likes--or at least notices you." I saw a kid with black rimmed glasses like mine, and a scar on his forehead identical to the one on my arm. His hair was jet black, and for a minute he was staring at me. "Harry Potter." ****  
**** "Yes, Diana. Very good. The new school celebrity likes you. Don't you feel special?" "Not really."****  
****  
****So at 11:00 Draco and I met in the common room.****  
**** "No Crabbe and Goyle?" "Why? Which one of them are you in love with?" "Neither. Just wondering why a coward like you wouldn't bring his body guards anywhere. By the way, I have something to show you. It's a picture of me, but it's ripped in half. I think I remember it, though." "I have a picture of myself that's riped in half, too. Looks like I'm kissing someone. I'm a baby, though." ****  
**** He took his picture out of his robes and I took mine. They met up perfectly. We were kissing in a baby picture. "Tina, my mother, gave this to me before I came to Hogwarts. She told me she gave the other half to Draco Malfoy." "Your hair -- it's green in this picture. But it's blue now. It's probably dyed, but dyeing your hair as a baby?" "It isn't dye. I'll tell you why it's green later." Draco was looking at me as if he wanted to know immediately. "Sorry, Draco. It's just that I don't know you that well, and I don't really know if I can trust you. I'm kind of paranoid." We were in an awkward silence for a few minutes.****  
**** "Did you here that? It's coming from there. He's not a Slytherin." And I took out hair spray to aparate to where the kid, who was looking through the trapdoor, was. ****  
****  
****"How did you do that?" "It's called apparating. I think you should read Hogwarts, A History a few more times." "There's a book called Hogwarts, A History?" "Ya. You didn't know that?" "No. Did you read it over your dearest Draco Malfoy's shoulder?" "The gay? I don't even like Draco. I barely even know the kid." "Sure." "No, seriously." Then the Ravenclaw boy heard Filch and ran away. ****  
****  
****I put on my Invisibility Cloak that my father had given me for my eighth birthday, and started to roam the halls when I came to an out of order bathroom, where I saw two ghosts. One of a short old man, and one that seemed to be a girl, with pearly glasses. She really seemed depressed. She was calling the man Peeves. Peeves looked over at me. ****  
**** "Ooh. An ickle firsty. Your name?"   
"Riddle."   
"You got a first name, or is it Riddle?"   
"No..I mean yes. My first name is Diana."   
"You know a guy named Tom Riddle?"   
"Yes. I knew him fairly well. Why?"   
"Voldemort." Just as he said that, the pearly-glasses ghost jumped and gasped. I responded, "Yes. That's the name he preferred. He was named 'Tom' after his horrible father. Tom Riddle Senior. Never had a chance to meet him. He ran away from gran--VOLDEMORT's mother," I was really hoping he missed my saying grandmother, "before Voldemort was born, then she died. He ended up living in a muggle orphanage. Could you imagine the tourture? So when he grew up, he started killing Muggles, and any witch or wizard that fought against him. You couldn't blame him, though." ****  
**** "You mean, you agree with his ways?" asked Peeves, giving the pearly glasses ghost a break, since she went crazy at the mention of Voldemort's name. "Yes. Actually, I do." "Odd kid. D'you agree, Myrtle? Odd ickle firsty." "Y'hear that, you two? It's coming from that sink. Someone's hurt!"****  
**** I went up to the sink, stupidly yelling, "Open!" and it did, so I slid down the pipes into a chamber. ****  
****  
****There was this huge snake. there was something stuck in his side. "Stay still, okay. I won't hurt you." "Okay," said the basilisk, in an oddly trusting sort of way. I gently pulled it out. Seemed like a splinter or something. "You need to be more careful," I told the giant snake. I pet the snake, and then told a secret door to open. The door led to a pitch black corner in the Slytherin Common Room.**  



	3. Chapter 2 of the Never Ending Story of M...

**The Boy Who Cried for Me**  
**  
****My first day of classes at Hogwarts. The class I remember most would have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I ended up sitting next to a Ravenclaw boy. He fell asleep during the middle of class.****  
**** Not that suprisingly, I was first to raise my hand for every question. Draco snickered whenever I stuttered with my answer. I almost flicked him off, but I didn't want to leave a bad impression on Professor Quirrel. ****  
**** He reminded me alot of my father's servants (the Death Eaters) sometimes. They were strange. ****  
**** One of them was Lucius Malfoy, a skanky man who I assumed was Draco's father. I hated that Lucius Malfoy. I always respected him in the wizarding duels my father let me have with him, though. I had to. I ended up using his wand, since I hadn't had my own for Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was pathetic. He always lost against me. Maybe that's part of the reason Draco strongly detested me at first. Or maybe he's a skanky loser, too. Who knows? ****  
****  
****The rest of the day sucked, until potions with Professor Snape. It was fun to hear him torment Potter. Finally, someone tormenting someone besides me. Later, Potter was being a smartass, and took points away from his own house.****  
****  
****When I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for dinner, Pansy asked me, "So, which Professor do you like the best? I think Professor Snape's cool. So is McGonagall." "I think Professor Quirrel's hiding something." ****  
**** "Why?" "I dunno. I just have a strong feeling he's not always this twitchy if he was qualified to be a Professor. Anyway, my favorite Professor is probably Professor Snape." "Sure." "Huh?" "You have a crush on Professor Quirrel."****  
**** "That's just odd. Why would I be in love with a Professor?" "Because you think it's odd." "Whatever. See that kid over there, at the Ravenclaw table?" "Ew. That's worse than Professor Quirrel. Well, I like Draco Malfoy. He is so sexy." "His face is pale and pointy. His pale skin is darker than his white blond hair. His eyes are almost silver." "I know. Don't you just adore that?"****  
**** "No, but obviously you do." "Atleast I'm not in love with an ugly Ravenclaw boy." "He's not ugly. But Draco is. His father's worse, though." "How do you know his father?" "I have my ways." ****  
****  
****Then, Pansy's true love came in and sat across from me with Crabbe and Goyle next to him. "Evening, Diana. I have something to tell you." "I already know your father's a triotch. Or was it something else?" "Why do you hate my father so much?" Crap! What kind of an answer would I give to this? Your father betrayed my father, who is also known as Voldemort. ****  
**** "I'll tell you later," was what I came up with, thinking I couldn't trust him with my secret. Draco read my mind--the wrong way. "You don't trust me, do you?" he asked, crying slightly. I jumped over the table and took his knife, which he had put to his wrist, trying to comfort him. "I don't know you, Draco. I want to trust you, but I've been burned too many times in the past." "Really?" he asked, as I wiped the tears from his eyes onto my robes. "Yes, Draco. Will you stop crying now? I um, never mind." "So do I." ****  
****  
****Pansy was incredibly jealous, so she spoke up. "I hate you, Diana!" And there went our friendship, which was bad, because we shared a dormitory. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I went to the common room. ****  
**** We talked all night, and when Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep, I took Draco to my chamber in a dark corner near the Gryffindor Tower. ****  
****  
****"Open," I told the trapdoor in Parseltongue, and Draco and I fell down a chute into a chamber which I had constructed the day before. It was dimly lit with a tinge of green. It led straight into the Chamber of Secrets, but that was for my family, and my family only. Needless to say, I didn't take Draco. "This place is amazing!" exclaimed Draco. He fell absolutely in love with the place. "Y'know, Draco. There's more to this place than meets the eye. We're in hypertime. You know how when you're in a dream, an hour is about 10 minutes in normal time? Well, in here, an hour in real time goes by every year."****  
**** "How did you make it like this?" "It's very complex magic. I've studied it since I was three years old. My father taught me alot about strong magic and the dark arts."****  
**** "Who is your father?" "Oh, no one special." That was a lie! My father was the best wizard in the history of the world. But should I really tell Draco? I think not. ****  
**** "I see. What's your middle name?" "Slytherin. My parents are kind of obsessed." Is my nose growing? I thought, Probably not, because Draco's not looking at me any differently. ****  
**** Actually, he was. He was smiling at me. He held his finger up to my lips and kissed me. When he realized what he had just done, he told me never to tell a soul. Why would I, though? I didn't even like this boy. Or did I? ****  
****  
****Draco and I went back to the common room, but this time, there was someone else there. This someone was Pansy Parkinson, just about the last person we'd want seeing us together. ****  
****  
****"It wasn't his ugly face that did this, Diana. And Draco, you like walking around with freak shows like her? You two scare me. Did you fall in love with each other before or after your insulting session?" "I'm not in love with Draco!" But Draco was silent, but then said, "How could I fall in love with a prefect wannabe?" "And how could I fall in love with someone who could just buy another girlfriend?" ****  
****  
****So Pansy shut up and went back to our dormitory as I followed, and Draco went up to his. I went to the sock drawer to get hair dye, and Pansy asked, "Why the fuck do you keep hair dye in your sock drawer?" I just shrugged and closed the sock drawer. "Diana, are you okay?" "What do you care? You hate me, remember?" "I was, um..." "You were jealous! You were mad at me because Draco..." My voice faded away and died.****  
**** "Yes, Diana. I was jealous because Draco almost killed himself for your trust. And admit it, Diana, you love him, too. If you didn't, you would just sit there and watch him hurt himself. You would have sat there, possibly telling him to stop. You would leave him there to cry, 'knowing' he would eventually be better." ****  
**** "That's what you did," I whispered spitefully, "you just knew he wouldn't kill himself. You just knew he'd eventually feel better. As long as you're the love of his life, what do you care? But you're not, are you? No. So if I were you I would lighten up and find someone I actually care about, and not just see as a pretty face."****  
**** "But I love Draco. It's just that I was..." "Too shy?" Pansy nodded. "That's a sad excuse. If I weren't there," Pansy screamed, "THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" ****  
**** She was right. My exsistence messed up her life. If I were to die, her life would be that much better. But what about Draco, the boy who cried for me? **  



	4. Chapter Three of the Never Ending Story ...

**The Interrupted Dreams****  
**  
**When I woke up the next morning, Pansy seemed to be more angry at me than before. I got dressed, got my supplies, and went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast.****  
**** I was the only person at the entire Slytherin table, and Percy was looking at me like we needed to talk.****  
**** So I walked up to Percy, staring at the ground ahead of me until I saw his shoes. He put his hand under my chin, and lifted it until I was staring at his face. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I said, as if talking to him was what I most dreaded. ****  
**** "There's got to be something. If there was nothing wrong, you wouldn't be moping around, feeling sorry for yourself. Would you rather come to my dormitory to talk? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind." I nodded, so he took me to his prefect dormitory, which was much nicer than mine, but that wasn't why I was there.****  
**** Percy held my hand as I cried, as if to say he would listen. "I...Draco...he almost killed himself for me...he cried for me...I did the right thing...or so I thought...I took his knife and stopped his crying...but if I were never here..." ****  
**** "No, Diana. Don't think like that! It's not your fault! Stop," he said as he took away my wand I pointed to myself, in the middle of saying "Avada Kedavra". "How do you know that spell?" "I read about it." "Oh. Well, please don't do it." "What're they gonna do? Send my dead body to Azkaban?"****  
**** "Diana, please. Get a hold of yourself! The kid loves you. Why does that depress you?" He wiped the last tear from my eye and combed his fingers through my blue hair. "No, it doesn't. It's just that...I wasn't gonna just watch him die like that. I'm not worth it!" ****  
**** "That proves he loves you." I had completely stopped crying and was now staring at Percy. ****  
****  
****He kissed my cheek, and led me back to the Great Hall. It looked a lot different with all of the tables full of people, and the place itself full of sound. I hugged Percy, then sat across from Draco at the Slytherin table. "What were you doing with Weasley?" "Talking." "Well, since you live with the Weasleys, I guess you have the right." "Yeah." ****  
****  
****We pretty much ate in silence, then Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I went to our first flying lesson. ****  
**** "I'm actually really nervous," Draco whispered into my ear, "I've only really flown a few times, and I was never the best at it." "Maybe I can teach you a thing or two. Y'know, the quidditch player from a century ago who made it in her, yes her, first year was related to me." "What house was she in?" "Slytherin, of course." ****  
**** Then the teacher, Madam Hooch, came. She said something, but we didn't hear her, because we were talking. We said "UP!" and immediately got our brooms, because everyone else was saying "UP!" but not everyone was having such good luck. Then she showed us how to mount our brooms, and told Draco, "Honey, you've been doing this wrong for years. Look at how Diana's got hers. Diana's is perfect. Perhaps she'll be playing Quidditch next year," then she winked at me, and showed many other people how to mount their brooms.****  
**** When she told us to hover a bit, Longbottom, a stupid Gryffindor, was the only one who did, and he had a freak accident and broke his wrist, losing the Remembrall his grandmother sent him. ****  
****  
****They went to the Hospital Wing, and Draco said, "Did you see his face, the great lump?" "Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?," said Pansy, "Never thought you'd like fat little crying babies, Parvati." That's when Draco saw the Remembrall, grabbed it, and angered Potter, saying, with his nasty smile that always left me and everyone around me in a puddle of my drool after a minute or two, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find --- how about --- up a tree?" After feuding over it on his broomstick, Draco through it straight up and flew straight back down, as we watched Potter catch it, and get in trouble with McGonnagal. I gave Draco a high five as Potter walked, head down, to the building. ****  
****  
****"Malfoy, that should be you," said Ron. "Well, no pureblood, except maybe you, Weasley, would be so stupid as to let him or herself get caught." Being that I wasn't a pureblood (my father's a halfblood), I didn't laugh, but, oh, did Pansy Parkinson. Draco whispered in my ear, "Pansy is an odd little girl, and I think she likes me. Scary." ****  
**** The rest of the day crept by, until Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I were the only ones left in the common room, Draco and I sitting on the leather couch. "What were you and Prefect Weasley talking about?" "How it's my fault that you were crying and had your knife to your wrist to kill yourself." "Okay, I know this is gonna sound strange, but I," said Draco, looking very nervous, "love you, Diana." He looked at me as though he expected an insult, but he didn't get one. He seemed glad he didn't get an insult, too. ****  
****   
Then I went back up to my dormitory to discover Pansy was asleep. I went to the closet to write in my journal:****  
**_**Hogwarts has been very interesting so far. This Draco kid, who I kissed in a baby picture (ew..) wants me in bed, and I'm relying on a Gryffindor prefect who I've lived with for almost my entire life for emotional help. He likes this girl named Penelope Clearwater. With how ambitious he can be sometimes, I bet she's a tough girl. With what he tells me about her, she was a bit shy around him at first. Can't blame her, though. Percy's kind of hard not to be shy around. I sometimes wonder why Fred, George, and Ron hate him so much. Well, goodnight. **__**  
**_**  
I got into my night-clothes and slept. I had the weirdest dream:****  
**_**I was walking around the school and fell into a trapdoor after seeing a three-headed dog, which was asleep because of harp music. I wasn't the first one there. I had to play wizard's chess and do a potion combination to get to a room with a mirror. There, I saw a man with a turban looking into a mirror. It was Professor Quirrel. "Professor? What are you doing here?" "I want the stone.**_**_  
_"Eek!"  
****"Pansy? Oh. I see you've met Joseph." "You're not allowed to have snakes on school grounds." "Over here," I told Joseph in Parseltongue. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, I don't see what's wrong with having him around. He's just a cute little serpent," I said, as I pet the three-foot-long snake. "You're crazy, Diana." Joseph went back to **** his chamber and Pansy went back to sleep, so I ****  
****did too. Only I had a new dream this time.****  
****_Percy took me to his dormitory, and let me sit on his lap while I told him about the guilt trip I was going through. I felt like a four-year-old sitting on her father's lap. _Since Mrs.Weasley hated me and Mr.Weasley never really acknowledged the fact that I was there, and Harry had took away my real father's powers when I was a year old, Percy was kind of like the father I'd never had (only I've had the biggest crush on him since I was 5). Potter at least had the Dursleys. I had no family at all to take care of me. ****  
**** Percy was the one who tucked me in when I was a baby. He was the one who gave me some of his food when Mrs. Weasley had tried to starve me. ****  
**** He was the one who had listened to me, even if I'd made no sense. He was the one who taught me how to speak clearly, and how to read and write. Of course, my first word I spoke clearly was "Percy". ****  
**** Fred and George giggled when they heard me say just about every word wrong except for Percy. Fred got jealous after a while and taught me how to say his name right. For some reason, I'd always liked him better than George. Back to my dream:_ I was telling him that I knew Quirrel was hiding something that could danger Harry, but was too shy to tell Harry, asking if he could tell him. I was telling him that Quirrel had Voldemort with him, though Percy winced at the name. Percy understood, and would tell Harry. He kinda forgot. He told me he was sorry, and_ "Diana! You're drooling. Who's the guy?" "I was asleep. Ew. You're right. Guess I need to clean my pillow." I did a spell to clean my pillow. "It's not the Ravenclaw boy, is it?" "It's 3:00 in the morning. Go to sleep." "Is it?" "No. Can I at least sleep for another hour or two, or three?" "Sure," said Pansy, not wanting me to rest until I told her every "juicy" detail of my dream. **  



	5. Chapter Four of the Never Ending Story o...

**Famous Harry Potter****  
**  
**I woke up the next morning feeling extremely motivated, like a certain inspiration struck. I had Percy's ambition -- to go back to sleep. But I lugged myself over to the Great Hall, which seemed twice as loud as usual.****  
**** Ron came over to my table, being as careful as possible not to run into Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter was with him. Potter was first to speak. "Ron's told me alot about you, and I'd like to talk. It's kind of urgent, so if you don't mind..." he said, gesturing towards the door. "Oh no, not at all," I said, blushing at the sight of Potter's scar, as I stood to leave with them, so we left the Great Hall.****  
****  
****"Ron, I need to talk to Diana in private. Do you mind?" "Yes, Ron, you mind. You need to stay. Please?" "What's wrong with talking to me in private?" asked Harry, looking abashed. "Nothing's wrong with your sc -- you," I breathed, blushing. "Why does my scar bother you so much?" "Dunno. I guess I get a little jumpy around people who could've been killed by my f -- Voldemort." Ron gasped and jumped off of a third floor staircase. "He doesn't like that name." "Clearly," I said, before running up to him to see if he was okay. He was passed out. ****  
**** "Oh well," said Potter. "Guess we can talk in private now." I laughed under my breath at his insensitivity. "Y'know Professor Snape?" "Ya. He's only my favorite professor. I guess McGonnagal's okay too. Why?" "I think he's after something." "If you're talking about the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone, I'm afraid you're wrong. Professor Snape is helping protect the stone. Professor Quirrel would be a better bet. It's obvious he's hiding something.." "I don't know what to think of that. Ron told me that you once turned his pillow into a porcupine. Bet Fred taught you how to do that." "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. But trust me, Professor Snape is not trying to steal anything." "Then why'd he try to knock me off of my broom during the Quidditch match?" "When you do a spell, you have to keep eye contact," "Snape wasn't blinking!" "Let me finish. He was staring at you the whole time, even when you regained control of the broom. Harry, no matter how much Professor Snape seems to hate you, he's not out to get you. But clowns, on the other hand..." ****  
**** "What do clowns have to do with Professor Snape?" "Huh?" "Never mind. By the way, you know thatt Linsay girl?" "Ya. She seems pretty nice. Why?" "Oh, no reason," said Harry, blushing, before he left. "Wait. What about Ron?" He didn't answer, so we just left poor Ron on the floor. ****  
****  
****The next few weeks went by as quickly as a speeding snail, until Harry Potter's scar had been burning intensely. For some reason, I ran away at the sight of his scar instead of blushing. ****  
**** Draco came up to me, and asked, "What's wrong? Why can't you stand being anywhere near Potter?" "His scar burning makes me nervous for some reason." "It wouldn't be because you have some weird connection to him, would it?" "No. Of course not." ****  
****  
****In Double Potions, I was paired with a Gryffindor named Linsay. She was obsessed with Potter. "This porcupine quill looks like a string of his hair...this potion is boring. I'd rather use Harry's saliva than snake venom..." It was kinda strange, but I got used to it.****  
**** When our potion was finished, she asked me, "Why do you hate Harry so much?" "I don't hate him. I just don't like him, because he, in a way, killed my father." "I don't think he meant to." "I'm sure he didn't mean to." "Oh. Who is your father?" "His name is Tom. I don't think you'd be that interested in him." "Ah, I see," she said, before class ended. ****  
****  
****I went to the Great Hall for dinner and sat at the Slytherin table.**** Linsay came by our table with Percy, asking to talk to me, glaring at Draco. "Sure." It felt weird to be being asked by a Gryffindor I barely knew, and the Gryffindor I knew best to be asking me to talk. ****  
**** "What would you like to talk about?" "Harry Potter." "What about him?" I asked, twitching slightly at the mention of his name. "You know something about him we don't." "No I don't. I barely even know famous Harry Potter himself." Linsay was obviously angered at the spiteful way I mentioned Potter's name. Her face was scarlet with fury, but she stayed silent. Percy spoke for her. ****  
**** "Just because he's famous, doesn't mean he's a bad person." "Easy for you to say. You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. Needless to say, he hates me. He's so prejudiced against us Slytherins." Linsay spoke under her breath spitefully instead of exploding, "Can't blame him, can you?"****  
**** Before I could answer, Percy said, "Yes, she can. She's a very respectful girl who was sorted into Slytherin because of her cunningness and ambition. You shouldn't judge people, Linsay." "Sorry," said Linsay. "I think she fancies Harry, myself. They'd make an interesting couple." "Hey I heard that!" said Linsay, blushing. ****  
****  
**


	6. Chapter Five of the Never Ending Story o...

**The Cheese, the Weasley's, the Ghost, and the Potion****  
**  
**One day, Draco and I were in the common room, sitting on the black leather couch, when I kindly offered him a peice of cheese. "What's this for?" he asked suspiciously, with a bit of a disgusted sneer. ****  
**** "You'll see," I said, grinning at him, hoping he wouldn't understand. He didn't, so he just ate the cheese. After a few seconds, he started skipping around, chanting "Kill the chipmunk!" while everyone else watched laughing. Yes, even Pansy. I, on the other hand, was admiring him, and...damn, you caught me. His chant turned to "Beware the snickerdoodles!" John Riddle, a short little kid of sorts, came into the common room and skipped, chanting with Draco. But, unlike Draco, he hadn't eaten cursed cheese. Coincidence? I think not!****  
**** When the cursed cheese wore off, I immediately ran to the Chamber of Secrets.****  
****  
****Percy, who was standing in the main hallway, asked where I was going, but it was taking too long, so I told him to hide me, which was bad, because Draco ran into him, too.****  
**** "Watch yourself, Malfoy." "So, Weasley, we meet again. Dirt poor and they can still afford first-hand clothes for their prefect son. Wonder if Clearwater knows about your family." "Yes, she does, Malfoy. Mind your attitude. It can get you into trouble." ****  
**** "You're hiding Diana, aren't you? I can feel her presence. She must've thought I would hurt her. Makes me wonder what your family's been doing to her." "Our family does not abuse her, Malfoy. Except perhaps my parents. Mum treats her like vermin. Dad sometimes forgets she exsists. But if her family hadn't abandoned her," I was furious. I just had to speak up. ****  
**** "Percy! My family did not abandon me. My father lost all of his powers and my mother had to hide for her life. That's how I was forced to live with the disgrace to the wizard name that is your family." I blushed, realizing what I'd just said. ****  
****  
****I ran straight to Myrtle's bathroom, where she was crying, as usual. "What's ailing you, Myrtle? Me, I insulted the family that has raised me since I was a year old." ****  
**** "Someone came to my bathroom. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, and they found it funny to throw rotten fruits at me." "Oh. And I thought I had it bad." ****  
****  
****"You remind me of a boy who came in here alot. He was a real cutie. Not one facial flaw. And his hair...his body wasn't bad, either," said Myrtle passionately. Then she continued,****  
**** "He told me about how he had to live in a muggle orphanage because his horrible muggle father abandoned his mother before he was born. His mother had died soon after. He respected me more than anyone else ever had. He came in here alot while the attacks were happening in the school. I had died then, too. It was kinda strange. One day, I let him curse a diary to preserve his memory in this bathroom. He was usually very independent, but he gave the diary to his best friend, Lucia Malfoy. She was nice, but not as nice as Tom. He was really nice to me. He sometimes even complimented me, but he always seemed to think I had it worse than him. I didn't, though. I'm just too sensitive. Just about everything makes me cry. People think I take things for granted, but I don't." ****  
**** "I know that feeling." "Really?" "Yes. Very much." "Oh. It feels weird to know that somebody feels my pain in life..or death..but you're alive! Oh. Whatever. You know what I mean." ****  
**** "Yes, actually, I do. Never thought I'd find anyone so much like me." "Ditto." "Well, I'm feeling better now. I'm probably missing my first class. Bye, Myrtle. Nice talking to you." "Bye, Diana."****  
****  
****My first class that day was Potions. "Sorry I'm late, Professor." "It's alright. Please take your seat, Miss Riddle. We were just about to pair people up for the energizing potion. Looks like alot of us here really need it." ****  
**** I nodded and took my seat, while Potter glared at me. If he was a half of a second late, he'd get a detention atleast. I was about 15 minutes late, and I got nothing more or less than an explanation of what we were doing. ****  
**** Then, of course, I was partnered with Potter to do the potion. "I'll prepare all the ingredients, and," "No you won't. I'll prepare some of the ingredients, too. By the way, Ron told me what you said about his family." "I can explain. I was angry at Percy for speaking ill of my family. At first I didn't realize what I was saying. I ran straight to Myrtle's bathroom, and..." "So that's why you're so late." "Yes. But can you please tell the Weasleys I'm sorry? If you don't, I might end up living in an orphanage like my father did." "Who is your father?" "I don't think now would be the best time to tell you," I said, as I threw the carefully cut ingredients into the potion.****  
****  
****Potter stirred the ingredients and drank some of the potion. After he drank it, he ran around the room a few times, coming back to his seat tireless. ****  
**** "Wow.Yousurecutthepotioningredientswell. Kindawishyoudidn'tthough. Ohwell," said Harry. Professor Snape awarded 50 points to Slytherin for how well I did on my potion, and took 50 points from Gryffindor for Potter running around the classroom. ****  
**** "I'll tell the Weasleys for you." "Thanks," I said, hugging Potter. Then, for the first time in my life, my scar burned. It was really painful, but I didn't mention it. I just let go of Potter, and it felt that much better. It was strange.**


	7. Chapter Six of the Never Ending Story of...

**Voldemort and the Weasleys**  
  
**Potter didn't think much of it. He did tell the Weasleys how sorry I was that I'd insulted their family, and Percy stopped me in the entrance hall to talk the next day. ****  
**** "Percy. I am so sorry. I was so angry. I had such callous. Please forgive me if you can. I know I don't deserve it, and," Percy held a hand up to tell me to stop talking, so I did. ****  
**** "What I really wanted to tell you is," said Percy, like this was the hardest thing in the world for him, "I was wrong. I probably would've done the same thing you did. I didn't realize how rude I was being. Saying your family had abandoned you. Honestly, what was I thinking? I know they didn't. Your father lost his powers and your mother was forced to go into hiding. Not that it's my business, but could you tell me who exactly your parents are?" ****  
**** "I could, but you'd have to keep it a secret. I've always dreaded being expelled. Any staff member knowing who my family is could get me expelled, and posibbly sent to Azkaban." ****  
**** "Okay. I swear I'll never tell a soul. Prefect's honor." ****  
**** "My father...is Voldemort. My mother, well, never mind. It's kind of embarassing. They're cousins, but they never realized it until I was born." ****  
**** "Now, I get it. Your father lost all of his powers to Harry Potter, and your mother had to take care of him while in hiding, and she didn't want you to be forced to live in hiding all during your childhood. No wonder you were so confident about being sorted into Slytherin. Strange how you and our family get along so well -- except dad, he doesn't seem to notice you -- and mum: imagine her finding out. But I swear I'll never tell a soul," said Percy, reassuringly.****  
****  
****He walked with me to the Great Hall, since it was about breakfast time.****  
**** When I sat down at the Slytherin table, Draco asked, "Why did you say that about the Weasley family?" "Because Percy said that my family abandoned me, and they didn't." "Oh. I see. He spoke ill of your family, so you did the same." "Yup. Pretty much." "I guess that's how Ron Weasley feels when I insult his family. Oh well." ****  
**** "Draco. Doesn't it bother you, if only just a little bit, that the Weasley family hates you?" "No." "Why?" "I don't live with them all summer. I have my own family to go home to. And they hate the Weasleys." "Well, if your family hates them, I guess you have the right." I smiled to show that this conversation was less tense. ****  
****  
****He smiled back, and we went to the common room. "Tomorrow's Halloween. I wonder if Parkinson will dress any less whory. I doubt it. By the way, I have something to show you," said Draco, as he took out a peice of parchment. He spread the peice of parchment onto the table. It was a map of Hogwarts. It showed every person as a dot, with miniscule writing next to their name. "It was made by a group of Slytherins before us. Rumor has it there's also one made by a group of Gryffindors." "I know there is. I've seen it before." ****  
**** "Oh. The point I was trying to make is...well, this is Quirrel's classroom. There's Quirrel, and" "Voldemort! He's living off of Quirrel. No wonder he's so jumpy around Potter. I must tell Potter. But how? He didn't believe me when I told him Quirrel would be a good bet." "Don't bother. If he didn't believe you at first, you should tell him no more." "You don't understand. If he dies, I die with him. I'll explain later." "You'll explain alot of stuff 'later'." "Oh, whatever. I'll just explain now, since we have the time. I'm Voldemort's daughter. Voldemort killed Potter's parents, because he was angry at his father for dropping me on the ground while babysitting me. He left a gash, which left this scar," I said, as I pulled up the right sleeve of my robes, until he could see the scar. "Looks like Potter's scar. Only his is on his forehead. I think I've got it. You-Know-Who trying to kill Potter gives you some strange connections to Potter." I nodded nervously. ****  
****  
****"That explains just about everything you said you'd explain later. Well, it's Saturday. What do you wanna do?" ****  
**** "Funny you should ask. I was kinda gonna go on my own today, but we could always go to the forest near the hut near the school." "Sounds quite exotic. But isn't that forest forbidden to students?" "Yes. But what's the fun in life without taking a risk every once in awhile?" "Break some rules, why don'tcha? Get expelled, or worse -- killed. I've already been to the forbidden forest as a detention. Well, I'll go with you, just to make sure you don't get hurt." "Okay, then. Let's go." ****  
****  
****So Draco and I went off to the forbidden forest. Draco was scared, almost to death, and I was completely calm. "Draco, stop twitching. Hagrid could see us. He lives in the hut, you know." "Of course I know. He's the one who led me through the forest when I saw the cloaked thing." "That cloaked thing was my father, thanks. Please quiet down, atleast until I find a well-hidden place to talk." We walked around, until we found a pitch-black place next to a tree. ****  
**** "Lumos!" I said, as I pointed my wand to the tree. "There. That should do it. Well, is there anything you wanna talk about?" "Does the luster of your eyes count?" "Since I can't see my eyes..." "How about your hair, and how it shines in the midst of darkness?" "No, seriously. Is there?" ****  
****  
****"Yes. How's life with the Weasleys? They're dirt poor and have more children than they afford without you." "My father left me a fair amount of money in my vault." "How much?" asked Draco, like a four-year-old asking what he was getting four Christmas. "The equivallent to eight trillion Galleons. He sold the houses of the people he killed to his Death Eaters. After he lost all his powers, he had it written in his will that I have his vault, 714. The goblins at Gringotts feared me, mostly because of who used to own my vault." Draco's mouth was wide open, but he said, "My family doesn't even have that much money." ****  
**** "Back to your first question. Life with the Weasleys really isn't that bad." "Of course it isn't. You just love that Percy Weasley. You could just" "Draco, please," I said, blushing, "Let me finish. I never had much to do with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They never liked me that much. Percy's the one who raised me." "Were you breastfed?" I slapped Draco, who was giggling. I didn't continue, knowing he'd make more inappropriate remarks.****  
**** "Anything you wanna say before we, or atleast I, go to sleep?" "No. Tell me we're not sleeping in this forest." "I could, but that would be a lie." "Oh," he said, in a disgusted, yet passionate, way. "Goodnight, Draco." "Night, Diana." Draco immediately fell asleep. I combed my fingers through his hair, as he slept peacefully, his head on a pillow I'd let him borrow. I walked around the forest and saw a giant spider.**


	8. Chapter Seven of the Never Ending Story ...

**The Dark Mark in Hogwart's History  
  
****"Aragog?" "Yes. Why are you here?" "I dunno, but I'm sure the real monster in the Chamber of Secrets would see you as a nice appetizer." "Y-you're w-w-welc-come t-to mov-ve ar-round if y-you l-like." "Thank you." You know when they say the spider's more afraid of you then you are of it? I just proved that. ****  
**** So I kept walking around until dawn. At dawn, I went over to the tree and woke Draco up. "Draco, wake up," I whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes, and stood up. He seemed surpised that he was in a forest. "We were here last night, when you decided to sleep. I suppose we should go to the Great Hall, before Hagrid catches us here," I said while brushing twigs and dirt off of Draco's robes. ****  
**** "My father gave me this. He used it to go to the Chamber of Secrets and back." Draco looked disgustedly at the cloak I had in my hands. "It should work to get us back to the castle. Unless, of course, you know how to apparate." "But apparation's illegal until you're 18 years old. I would know. My father's governor of the Ministry of Magic." "Then we'll use this Invisibility Cloak," I said, and he, unwillingly, put the old cloak over himself, and I did the same. ****  
****  
****We walked quickly to the building. I found a secret entrance with the map Draco had, so we went there. ****  
**** Draco and I took off the cloak, and we went to the Great Hall for Halloween breakfast. Parkinson was looking at us as if we were into some strange conspiracy in which she wished she was involved instead of me. Draco smiled to piss her off. It worked, and she immediately squeaked, "Hmph," and left the table. ****  
**** Draco snickered as we sat down for breakfast, across from Crabbe and Goyle. "Morning Crabbe, Goyle." They just grunted back at me. "Just ignore them. They're idiots," Draco explained, glaring at Crabbe and Goyle for being so rude. ****  
****  
****We ate until we were full, then went to the common room and talked for awhile. Then, I got out a piece of parchment and started drawing the Hogwarts shield.****  
**** Draco watched me write Draco Dormeins Nunquam Titillandus, and asked, "Do you have any clue what that means?" I snickered. "Do you?" "Yes. It means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'. Best advice they could give us students." "Seriously?" ****  
**** "Yup. It's in the first chapter of Hogwarts, A History." "Sorry. I don't memorize books from the reference section. I wouldn't know." "I didn't memorize the entire book." "What's the title of Chapter 3?" "Well, it's Famous Prefects of Hogwarts, but how would I not remember that?" "Easily." "Oh. Whatever. I have other places to be right now. Sorry, but I must go alone. Bye, Draco." "Bye, Diana. I'll miss you." "Miss you too." I then left the common room for the Chamber of Secrets.****  
****  
****When I finally got to the Chamber of Secrets, I went to the middle of the main area, and examined the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin with it's mouth barely open. ****  
**** The opening in his mouth was the tunnel in which the basilisk lived. The basilisk was known as the terror within the Chamber. It was quite odd looking.****  
**** It was dark blue with spikes all over it that looked rather like thorns. The basilisk was an amazing creature, but it was plain creepy looking, unlike most snakes. Most snakes are beautiful creatures that are feared by really strange people (obviously not including me. I love snakes!) ****  
**** I called the basilisk and it came out through the mouth of the statue. It was quite an extraordinary sight, especially seeing it for the first time. The last time I saw the basilisk, it was just laying, about where I was standing. ****  
**** I talked to the basilisk for awhile, then he had to have his lunch of dead roosters, so I went to the Great Hall for my own lunch, and saw Draco, who moved over a little for me to sit down next to him. ****  
****  
****Crabbe and Goyle grunted as I sat down. Draco glared at them. I ate my lunch, and washed it down with pumpkin juice, as did Draco. ****  
**** Then, we went back to the common room, and, as usual, Draco and I sat on the leather couch. Draco asked, "Where did you go that I couldn't go with you?" "Think of a place in this castle made by my family." "This house was made by your family," he whispered. ****  
**** "Think of a place!" "Oh. Why couldn't you take me there?" "It's the only thing I have to remind me of my family. Salazar wouldn't be too proud of me bringing someone outside of his family to a place which he made so only his true heir could go to in the first place." ****  
**** "Who the heck is Salazar?" asked the annoying, on the verge of not being feminine voice of Pansy Parkinson. "He's dead. I don't think he'd go out with you, even if he was alive. Sorry if that discourages you, Pansy." "Oh. It just breaks my heart." "I didn't know black holes broke."****  
**** As always, it took a few minutes for Pansy to get that, but when she did, "Hmph," and off she went, probably to the dormitory. ****  
**** It was one of those times I was glad I had cursed all of my stuff so if Pansy'd touch it, it would bite her hand off. Of course, it was perfectly fine when I touched it. She almost lost a hand to my journal. I went up to the dormitory, telling Draco to stay put. Pansy was breaking stuff in the bathroom, so it was easy for me to get my father's memory preserving diary to show to Draco.****  
**** When I came back to the common room with the diary and a quill, I showed Draco how it worked. He saw how I wrote something, then it disappeared, and words appeared on the page. The diary wrote: Give the diary to Malfoy. Lucius'll know what to do with it. Draco was stunned, but he took the diary to send to his father.**


End file.
